The First Mystery Incorporated
by DarkFlameBear98
Summary: Do you wonders if there was a very first Mystery Incorporated before Crystal Cove's two generations? The First Mystery Inc. was founded sometimes before World War II broke out by teens and their pet, American red Fox named Stitch. Before the war broke out, they was a teen mystery-solving group from the Arch City, and enjoyed solving mysteries. They were forgotten until...
1. Progolue

Prologue

 **1944**

* * *

Their footsteps sounded off the walls of the cave but loud boom near the entrance of the cave echoed. They knew that they were getting out of cave alive. Sara held on to Luke's  
hand as Stitch the Fox, Tristan and Amber follow them to the location that they intend to placed the piece that would lead to the cursed treasure. But this was time of war and  
they acknowledged that the world don't need the end of the world to come. They were scared and anxious that they may failed but didn't break down in tears out of fear for  
their ultimate fate.

They succeeded in placing the piece safety hidden within the cave. Knowing that they heard the boom sound that cave is officially cave-in, they sat down on the hard ground  
and hugged each others. They rationed their supplies to last them weeks.

As time past without knowing it been weeks or months, they drew their last breath as they were extremely dehydrated and hungry. Luke wrapped his left arm around Sara's wrist holding her as she lied her head on his left shoulder. The fox crawled to Sara's lap and laid there. Tristan and Amber held hands with Sara's left hand and Luke's right hand as they laid their heads on their friends' shoulders. They were admitted scared of going out this way but there was nothing that they could do.

Only to hope that nobody evil could find the piece that will lead to the treasure hidden in Crystal Cove. They kept hopes that somebody on the good side would find them even it would take them years to be found.

Before the war broke out, they was a teen mystery-solving group from the Arch City, and enjoyed solving mysteries. They were known as The Mystery Incorporated that was slowly forgotten shortly after the war.

Without the world's knowledge that they went down in the history of Mystery-solving groups as heroes until the third Mystery Incorporated discovered their existence. The current generation were left wondering what happened to them that caused them to disappeared without a trace during the World War II.


	2. 1 Founding of Mystery Incorporated

**Chapter One - The Founding Of Mystery Incorporated**

* * *

 **Past**

The brown haired girl walked towards her friends as they waited for her. Amber said, "I understand that we solved the mystery of the stolen artifact. But where is the respect that we deserve?"

The tall, lanky boy with long brown hair, Tristan said, "The people believed that we are obsessed with solving mysteries but the polices wanted to arrests us for messing with the crime scene."

Amber added, "It was thanks to the Mayor who convinced the police that we are only teenagers who didn't know what we were doing."

The blonde girl holding the American Red Fox, Sara said, "I know but can you believed what that detective told us after letting us go?"

Tristan nodded, "He showed us his badge and informed us strictly that he is a detective who solve the crimes."

Sara shook her head, "He threatened us to throw us in prison if we inferred with crime scenes and getting involved in the solving the mystery. "

Tristan shivered, "I hear that prison food is the worst."

Amber inquired, "At least they have a library that we can hang out."

Sara added, "But they would separate us from Stitch."

The American Red Fox crawled out Sara's arms into her shoulders looking at her with a sad look, "Yate yo ye yeparate yrom yriends yncluding yara."

The tall, muscular male with long dark brown hair, Luke said, "That's won't happened to us I promised. As long we stick together while we solve mysteries."

Amber nodded, "We will be together if we were taken down by the police."

Sara looked at Stitch and smiled, "They can't stop us from solving mysteries or forced us to give up our passion of mysteries."

They all nodded as they walked to school. A boy with round glasses approached them before entering the school. They recognized him as Antony Yelkind from the newspaper club.

Stitch yips, "Yi Yntony."

Antony was struggling to hold on his notepad and pad as his rackstack was slipping out of his hands.

Amber asked, "I can hold your rackstack if you need us to?"

Antony shook his head, "No I am fine. Just that I learned that you solved the mystery of stolen artifact from my uncle who worked in the museum and I would like to interview all of you for the Newspaper club."

Sara looked down at the ground as her hand trembles then she looked back at Antony, "Are you sure that you want to interview us?"

Antony nodded in excitement, "Yes! I also wanted to get a picture of all of you. I always wonders what you called your mystery group. When can we do the interviews? I have a deadline coming up."

They just stared at him with widened eyes as Antony asked, "Something's wrong?"

Luke snapped out of it by shaking his head to rid of the shock, "Nothing is wrong Antony. Just that we didn't expect that you wanted to interview us including picture as well. When are you available to interview us?"

Antony's eyes shines as his smile grew, "I was wondering if I could do it after school if that alright with all of you."

Luke, Tristan, Amber, and Stitch nodded as in agreement while Sara was froze in shocked.

Antony still smiling, "I will see all of you after school to interview."

Stitch noticed his owner is still in state of shocked, "Yara?"

Sara snapped out of her surprised state, "What's just happened?"

Luke, Tristan, and Amber were gone to classes as Sara quickly walked to her class before the bell ring.

* * *

 **Present**

Velma wakes up in the library only to find a yearbook dating back to the early forties with a note saying:

 _'Your previous Mystery Incorporated weren't the first to disappeared nor they were without knowing that they weren't the original, look in this yearbook page 29.'_

Velma followed the note's direction by opening the yearbook to page twenty-nine. Her eyes widened as she noticed that the club's name is also Mystery Incorporated with black and white picture of group. The group contained three brown haired people, two boys and a girl. Between the brown headed trio, there was a blonde girl that has a fox around her shoulders. They were smiling in the picture. As a newspaper slips out of the yearbook dating back to 1944. She looked at the newspaper as she frowned at the title: **ARCH CITY'S MYSTERY-SOLVING GROUP KNOWN AS MYSTERY INCORPORATED DISAPPEARED IN EUROPE!**

She noticed another newspaper behind the current newspaper that she read the title and noticed another title: ' **MYSTERY INCORPORATED IS LOST!?** ' The newspaper dated to the ending of world war II, 1945 revealing that the original original is lost and possible to be presumed deceased.

She realized that she need it to show to the gangs so she gathered all of the things even that she wasn't finishing reading it.

* * *

 **Past**

After school

They gathered around by meeting at Luke's locker as they listened to Amber's ideas of naming the group.

"The Outlaws of Mystery?"

"..."

"The Purification of Mystery?"

"..."

"The United Mystery?"

"..."

"The Marvels of Mystery?"

"..."

They flinches at every suggestions that Amber came up with.

Amber pouted, "Well we gotten come up with a name for our group."

Sara suggested, "What about The Mystery Incorporated?"

They nodded in agreed.

Luke declared, "Okay now we are known as Mystery Incorporated, the mystery-solving group of Arch City."

Antony appeared with a photographer holding notepad and pen. "This is George, he will be taking a group picture. I presume that you are ready for the interview?"

They nodded.

"Perfect! First question is..."

The interview went on for forty minutes until Antony reached the final question.

"My last question is what do you called yourself instead rather known as mystery-solving group?"

Sara smiles, "We called ourselves, The Mystery Incorporated."

"Brilliant name for your mystery group!"

Luke inquired, "Well, we were having too trouble of coming up with a name until Sara suggested and we ended up liking the name."

Sara blushed but quickly cleared the sight blush on her cheeks.

"Well George we are ready for the group shot."

George nodded and guided the group to the classroom. He wrote 'Mystery Incorporated' on the chalk board in simple font but big enough that camera would catch it. He had them sit down in horizontal row. Luke at the first of the row and Sara next to him with Stitch on her lap. Amber sat next to Sara as Tristan sat at the end of the row. He set up the camera to be focus on them.

Antony told them to say 'Mystery Incorporated and smile until the camera flash.

"Ready?"

They nodded.

"Say, Mystery Incorporated."

"Mystery Incorporated." They said in unison while smiling as the bright flash came from the camera.

* * *

 **I would love to hear your thoughts of the first chapter and the prologue. I know I originally promise to update last week but college (second year) had started for me...so I may update between September 18-23 depending on the amount of assignments.**

 **Until the next time.**

 _ **DarkFlameBear98**_


End file.
